


Sourcefed girls have their secrets

by ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes



Category: Sourcefed
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Threesome, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2881967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes/pseuds/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FUTA WARNING</p>
<p>This story involves Reina Scully with a dick and a crush on Trisha Hershberger. Along with the one and only Lee Newton. Lots of sex ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourcefed girls have their secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For my second story, more futa. I will try write more stories without futa. In fact I'm writing one with Olivia Cooke. It's just futa seems to be easier for me right now. So anyway enjoy and please leave comments

Reina Scully had just finished shooting a video for Sourcefed. She’d shot it opposite Trisha Hershberger. They’d talked about some weird shit some guy did. Reina didn’t care. All she cared about was Trisha. Reina has had a crush on Trisha since she saw first saw her on a Sourcefed video. Reina took off her LAV mic and handed it to Mike the sound guy. Trisha followed her out the door. 

“Hey want to go get something to eat?” Trisha asks as they walked side by side

“Yeah sure, what’d you have in mind?” Reina says as she sneaks a glance at Trisha’s chest hoping she hadn’t noticed

“I’m thinking pizza” 

“I’m down for that, just give me a sec I need to stop by the little girls room” Reina says

“Alright I’ll be in the parking lot, let’s take my car”

Reina heads off to the restroom. She could barely concentrate during that conversation. She kept staring at Trisha’s chest. Reina was horny and it was getting harder to conceal in her pants. She tries to cover her growing erection with her hands as casually as possible. It’s not really working. She rushes into the restroom just as Lee walked out.

“Oh hey Rei...”

Reina pushed past Lee and says

“Sorry can’t talk, too much Arizona tea”

Lee just shrugged it off and kept walking. Reina opened a stall door and locked herself inside. She quickly unzips her jeans pulls down her panties. Her cock flops out. She doesn’t have a monster sized member but she‘s still pretty impressive. 7 inches long and almost 4 inches wide, the girls and sometimes men, she’s fucked have all said that she’s huge but she just thinks she’s average. She wondered if she had time to rub one off but she knew she didn't. She’d just have to try and hide it. 

***

Reina had made it down to the parking lot. Her cock was still raging. She’d pushed her cock between her legs. It was very uncomfortable but she had to hide it somehow. It was a sunny Los Angeles afternoon. She waved at Trisha who was waiting outside her car. 

“Big mamas and papas?” Trisha asked as she opened her door.

“Oh god yes, they have awesome fries” Reina opened the passenger door got in. She buckled her seat belt and so did Trisha. 

“Watsky?” Trisha asked as she connected her phone to an auxiliary cable. 

“Yeah sure” Trisha put on the music and drove off. 

As they got on the highway Trisha asked

“So Reina how do you like working at Sourcefed?” Trisha asks

“I love it. It’s hard to believe that this is my job.”

“I know right? I never expected to have a job where we get paid to talk about anime and no one gives weird looks” Trisha says

“I know plus everyone we work with is so fucking hot”

Trisha laughs

“Whoa Reina, sexual harassment is thing remember”

“I’m sorry, it’s just hnng”

Both Trisha and Reina laugh 

“Don’t tell anybody else okay”

“Lips sealed” Trisha reassures her

“But seriously, Meg is hot. Soooooo hot. The red hair and the it’s just whew. Don’t even get me started on Joe” Reina gushes

“Jeez, you’re like fangirling all over the place.”

“Sorry, again”

“…Am I among those you find hot?” Trisha asked coyly

Reina blushed. If only Trisha knew what she was hiding in her pants

“…yeah”

“That’s good” Trisha remarks. 

“Why?” Reina asks

“Pull it out.” Trisha commands

Reina’s heart skips a beat. Does she know? 

“What?”

“Your cock, pull it out.” Trisha answers.

“How did you know?” Reina asks

“I always see the hard ons you get. You try and hide it but I see it before you do. It’s my tits isn’t it?”

Reina nods. Trisha exits the highway and heads down a street. 

“I’m going to pull into the parking lot and you’re going to pull your cock out. Understood?” Trisha says with a commanding tone

“Y-yes” Reina answers

Trisha takes a left at a stop light and then turns into the parking lot of the pizza place. She parks the car and turns off the car. She looks at Reina expectantly. Reina stares back at her, her hearts feels like it’s going explode. The adrenaline is pumping and Reina’s hard on is stronger than ever. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Trisha asks

“Oh uh yeah right, sorry. It’s just nobody has ever done this to me. It’s a kind of-“

“Hot” Trisha interrupts. 

“Uh yeah um okay here I go” Reina says nervously

Reina unzips her pants, her cock is pushing against her panties. She pulls the panties to the side and her cock stands up at attention. Trisha stares at it as if it’s not odd that a girl has a huge cock in her pants. She leans in and grabs Reina’s cock; she wraps her soft hand around it. She feels around squeezing it and then with her other hand plays with Reina’s balls. Reina is in bliss, this is what she’s been wanting from Trisha since she saw her, and Trisha’s soft warm hands feel amazing against her cock. She’s jacked off to the thought of this. Trisha puts her mouth on a Reina’s cock. Reina is suppresses a moan as Trisha warm mouth engulfs Reina's cock. She fits about 5 inches of the cock in her mouth and then pulls out. She wipes her mouth and straightens up. 

“Okay, that’ll do. Let’s go eat.” Trisha says

“Uh wait why?” Reina asks

“Because I’m hungry”

“I mean why did you stop?” Reina asks

“Because I felt like it, don’t worry I’m going to fuck you soon. Just not without lunch first” Trisha says nonchalantly

“Uh okay, lunch first.”   
***

“Oh god I love these fries”

Trisha was eating the fries Reina was gushing over earlier. Reina could only just stare at Trisha. What the hell had happened in the car? Had she been inspecting her like some dog at a one of those shows? Reina didn’t know what it was all she knew is that she wanted more. She wanted to hold Trisha in her arms, she wanted to taste Trisha’s lips, and she wanted to fuck Trisha Hershberger. After all that, Trisha was acting like nothing had happened. Reina hadn’t even touched her pizza. 

“What’s the problem? Not hungry?” Trisha asks between French fries.

“What? Oh no nothing it’s just-“

“What happened in the car?” Trisha asks

“Well…yeah”

“Don’t worry, for now let’s just eat” Trisha reassures her.

“Okay yeah, I can do that.”

Trisha smiles at her. Her brown eyes staring right into Reina’s. Reina can’t help but feel happy and smile back at her. Those big brown eyes always made Reina feel like melting. She wanted to kiss her right then and now but she decided against it. She decided to wait and see what happens. 

***

Trisha and Reina head out the door and towards the car. They both get in and Trisha drives off, back to the Sourcefed offices. 

“So thanks for the lunch invite” Reina says

“No problem, we should go out more often, just you and I.” Trisha says sneaking a smile at Reina

“Yeah we should” Reina agrees.

The rest of the ride back to the offices is spent in silence. The whole time Reina can’t stop thinking about what Trisha did. When they reached the offices they each went inside and back to their own offices. Reina had one more video she had to shoot with Steve. Once she finished she went to her office to work on a script she wanted to pitch to Phil. The whole time she couldn’t stop thinking about Trisha. Her smile, the big brown eyes, the perfume she wore (French vanilla), the way her hair would slowly fall in front of her eyes usually followed by her brushing her hair behind her ear with her hand. Besides the lovesick puppy things she noticed, she couldn’t help but think of Trisha’s tits and her big round ass. Her cock was getting hard again. She decided to go pay Trisha a visit in her office. When she opened the door and headed out she found that the offices were empty. She couldn’t see any one. She looked at her watch, 5 pm. Everyone’s been gone for hours. Perfect. She made her way to Trisha’s office. She paused in front of the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Trisha’s back was to Reina as she looked down at her desk. She turned around and smiled at Reina. Reina closed the door and looked at Trisha. Reina then stripped of her shirt. Trisha’s smile fades and is replace by a look of pure lust. Reina unhooks her bra revealing her huge tits. Almost as big as Trisha’s. 

“Wow, they’re much bigger than I thought.” Trisha remarks

Reina pulls off her shoes and socks followed by her jeans then her panties. Reina stands naked with her cock hard ready. She walks up to Trisha and begins to kiss her. It’s everything Reina hoped it would be. Trisha wraps her hands around Reina’s tight little ass and squeezes pulling her close, Reina’s cock pressing against Trisha’s crotch. Reina breaks the kiss and stares at Trisha.

“Fuck me with your girl dick, Reina” Trisha begs

Reina turns Trisha around and pushes her against her desk and bends her over. Reina gives Trisha round tan ass a hard smack, Trisha yelps. She pulls Trisha pants down to her ankles and rips her panties off

“Glad I didn’t wear my expensive underwear. “ Trisha jokes

Reina kneels down and sticks her tongue in Trisha’s pussy. She lick her pussy with the tip of her tongue from the bottom to the top, then she shoves her tongue inside her pussy eliciting a gasp from Trisha. Reina smacks Trisha’s ass again

“Harder” Trisha commands

Reina smacks again, Trisha’s ass jiggling at the impact. 

“Harder!”

Reina smacks again even harder

“Oh god yes!” exclaims

Reina moves her mouth towards Trisha’s asshole. She teases Trisha’s asshole with the tip of her tongue.

“Ooh Reina, you dirty girl”

Reina then shoves her tongue inside Trisha’s asshole and Trisha moans loudly somehow making Reina’s cock harder. Reina just savors the taste, worshipping Trisha’s ass. Trisha then yells out

“Please fuck me Reina!”

Reina stands up and shoves her whole cock inside Trisha. Trisha sits up and moans 

“Ooooh fuck” Trisha gasps

Reina push Trisha back down and lifts Trisha’s right leg for easier access. Reina starts sliding her cock in and out of Trisha. Trisha moans and Reina’s eyes roll back, Trisha’s pussy feels better than she could have ever imagined. Trisha starts pulling off her shirt and Reina helps her. Reina throws Trisha’s shirt off to side and unhooks her bra. Trisha slides the bra off revealing her huge Double D’s. Reina grabs one of Trisha’s tits and goes back to pumping Trisha’s pussy with her cock. Reina’s tits jiggle with each thrust. Both Reina and Trisha moan as Reina’s cock fucks Trisha’s tight pussy. 

“Choke me!” Trisha commands

“What” Reina says confused. As she’s fucking Trisha

“Fucking choke me!” Trisha yells

Reina just does what she’s told. She lets go of Trisha’s tit grabs Trisha’s neck with her right and pulls her to a standing position. She squeezes and fucks Trisha, Trisha moans loudly but it sounds strained due to the choking.

“Squeeze harder!” Trisha gasps 

Reina squeezes harder

“Fuck me faster I’m close” Trisha says

“Already?” Reina asks, Reina still wasn’t close

She fucks Trisha harder, Trisha’s tits bounce. Trisha reaches towards her tits and squeezes them as she orgasms on Reina’s cock. She yells out in pleasure and Reina slowly stops. Trisha falls over on the desk, breath heavily. 

“Reina you’re so good” Trisha compliments

“Umm thanks” Reina says

Before she can respond Trisha’s office door is open. Both Trisha and Reina turn around terrified. It’s Lee, she just stares at Trisha bent over with her ass out and then at Reina’s raging cock and up at Reina.”

“Oh boy that’s a big one.” Lee says softly almost under her breath.

“Okay so you two were just fucking and you’re a girl with penis and a nice one too. Um alrighty then let’s do this” Lee says as she proceeds to take off her t-shirt then her bra reveal her pale tits. Then she takes off her shoes, she’s interrupted as she takes off her pants by Reina.

“Uhhh what are you doing? Reina asks slightly confused

“I’m just joining in on the fun. I too have a penis. Not nearly as large as your but I’m getting in on this” Lee answers.

Trisha and Reina exchange glances.

“Okay this just became a bad porno real quick” Trisha comments

“Wait, you have on too?” Reina asks motioning at her dick.

“Yup” Lee says as she pulls down her panties revealing her cock. Reina checks her out from top to bottom. Her wavy blonde reaches past her shoulders and her nice round tits with erect nipples, either from the cold or because she’s horny Reina didn’t know but the question is instantly answered when she sees Lee’s cock standing at attention. It’s only about 5 inches but it’s noticeable. She notices Lee still has her pink socks on.

“Why the socks?” Reina asks

“My feet get cold” Lee answers

“Mine do too” Trisha says as she takes off her shoes slides her pants down which were at her ankles leaving her black socks on.

“Alrighty then let’s do this” Trisha says as she walks towards Lee and gets on her knees. She grabs Lee’s cock and starts to jack it off. She licks the tip of Lee’s cock, eliciting moan from Lee’s mouth. Trisha smiles and looks up at Lee who grins at her. Trisha turns around and sees Reina staring at them.

“Reina come over and help.” Trisha says

“What?” Reina asks

“Come help me suck Lee’s cock” Trisha says

“Oh uh okay” Reina answer rather tentatively 

“I promise I’ll suck your cock after we’ve made Lee cum. And Lee will help, won’t you Lee” Trisha says

Lee nods agreement, “Yeah totally” just saying anything so she can get her cock sucked by two girls. Reina smiles and walks over and kneels down next to Trisha. Reina’s cock is still hard and ready Trisha smiles at Reina and gives her a quick kiss the lips.

“Have you sucked cock before?” Trisha asks

“Only once” Reina answers.

“Okay it’s easy just do what I do” Trisha explains.   
Trisha slowly licks Lee’s cock from the base all the way to the tip, like a lollipop. She swirls her tongue around the head and then wraps her lips around Lee’s cock and takes the whole cock down her throat. She gags a little when it reaches the back of her throat and pulls back and then back in and throat fucks herself with Lee’s cock. The whole time Lee is moaning and Reina just stares at Trisha working Lee’s cock. Trisha takes the cock one more time in her mouth all the way down and holds it there for a few seconds then pulls out. Lee’s cock is covered in spit and Trisha’s eyes are watery from the deepthroating. 

“Okay now your turn” Trisha says  
Reina leans in and licks Lee’s cock from the base to the tip. She grabs Lee’s cock and jerks it a bit and looks up at Lee. Lee looks down at Reina and Reina bites her bottom lip as she goes in to take Lee’s cock. Reina takes Lee’s cock in her mouth and bobs in and out. Lee moans out as Reina warm wet mouth engulfs her cock. Reina feels someone grab her cock and start jerking it; she looks down for a second and sees Trisha’s hand, Trisha’s smiles at Reina. Reina goes back to sucking Lee’s cock. Trisha’s keeps jerking Reina’s cock as she leans in and start sucking Lee’s balls. Lee moans at the feeling of Trisha and Reina both pleasuring her cock. Reina pulls Lee’s cock out of her mouth and then Trisha let’s go of Lee’s balls and takes Lee’s cock down throat again. Lee grabs Trisha’s head starts fucking her face; Trisha looks Lee in eyes as she gets her face fucked by her. Trisha is still jerking Reina’s cock and Reina just enjoys the view of Trisha getting her face fucked by Lee. Spit dribbles down Trisha’s mouth on to her tits and the floor. 

“Oh god here comes the Lee sauce!” Lee exclaims as she shoot her huge load down Trisha’s throat. Trisha’s mouth overflows with Lee’s cum as she smiles up at Lee with her cock still in her mouth. She pulls out Lee’s cock and kisses Reina. They both savor Lee’s cum. 

“Lee sauce?” Trisha says with a bit of Lee’s cum oozing out the side of her mouth.

“I don’t know, first thing that came to mind” Lee says.

“Now it’s you turn” Trisha says as she pushes Reina onto her back. She motions at Lee to come down and help suck Reina’s cock. 

Trisha waste no time taking all of Reina’s cock. Lee helps by grabbing Trisha’s head pushing it down on Reina’s cock. Trisha gags and drools all over Reina’s cock, she looks up at Reina who’s currently moaning and grabbing and squeezing her tits. Lee let’s go of Trisha’s head and Trisha comes up for air. She coughs and gags. Lee goes in and bobs up and down on Reina’s cock. The blonde with the cock loved to suck cock and she especially loved Reina’s. The size was just perfect for Lee. She spit on it and jerked it quickly then took it in her mouth and down her to throat. Trisha surprised Lee by smacking her ass and then pushing Lee’s head all the way down on Reina’s cock. She holds it there for a good 30 seconds. The whole time Lee is gurgling, drooling, and gaging all over the cock. Trisha then let’s go of Lee’s head and she pulls Reina’s cock out of her mouth just as Reina yells out an “oh fuck!” Not missing a beat, Trisha takes Reina’s cock in her hand and jerks it off a bit before swirling her tongue around the head. She moves the cock to give room for Trisha to lick Reina’s balls. She takes both of them in her mouth and Lee comes back in and goes back to sucking on Reina’s cock. She takes it half way then pulls her mouth off of it as Trisha stops licking Reina’s balls

“Lee can you fuck me in the ass?” Trisha asks as she licks Reina’s cock from the base to the tip.

“You’re serious?” Lee asks excitedly 

“Yeah are you serious?” Reina asks lifting her head to look at Trisha.

“Yes I am. Not only pornstars and gay guys are allowed to enjoy anal sex.” Trisha says

Lee and Reina nod in agreement.

“Now Lee, fuck me in the ass” Trisha commands

Lee stands up and kneels behind Trisha who brings her ass up a little to level with Lee’s cock. Trisha goes back down to sucking Reina’s dick whose head falls back down onto the floor. Lee gets down and licks Trisha’s asshole with the tip of her tongue and brings her finger slowly inside Trisha. Trisha’s moans with Reina’s cock in her mouth, she takes the cock all the way down. Just as Lee shoves her tongue in Trisha’s asshole with her right hand Lee jerks off her own dick keeping it hard and ready. Trisha moans again this time Reina’s cock is down her throat, Reina groans as Trisha’s mouth engulfs all of her cock. Lee stops eating Trisha’s ass and straightens up and positions her cock with Trisha’s big round ass. She slowly slides the tip inside Trisha until her entire cock is inside Trisha. Trisha takes Reina’s cock out her mouth and jerks her off as she moans at Lee’s cock inside her ass. Lee begins to fuck Trisha’s ass and Trisha swallows up Reina’s cock again. 

“Oh fuck Trish, you’re so good” Reina moans

Trisha smiles looks up at Reina with her cock still in her mouth. Lee continues fucking Trisha in the ass as her thighs smack against Trisha’s. Trisha’s asshole is tight around Lee; Lee is loving every second of it. Trisha pulls Reina’s cock out her mouths and says

“Please fuck my ass harder, Lee”

“No problem” Lee responds

Lee starts pound harder against Trisha’s ass and Trisha grunts and moans at the pounding. 

“Fuck my throat, Reina” Trisha begs between Lee’s thrusts into her tight asshole

Reina grabs Trisha’s head shoves her cock inside Trisha’s mouth. Trisha’s warm and wet mouth engulfs Reina’s cock and Reina push her head down on her cock and back up over and over again. Trisha moans with Lee’s every thrust into her ass. Trisha felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She was getting fucked from both ends and she loved every second of it. The two women with dicks continued fucking Trisha’s holes. Lee’s small but effective cock is fucking Trisha’s asshole like it was born for it. Lee can’t help but marvel at Trisha’s big ass and her asshole is the best thing she’s ever felt. The tightness was making Lee want to cum but she held on because she wanted more of Trisha’s ass. Reina loved the look Trisha would give her as she took her cock down her throat. She was letting Reina fuck her throat without protest. Trisha had her hands to the side as Reina shoved her thick down Trisha’s throat. Reina wanted to cum inside her mouth so badly. Both women held on for another five minutes which Trisha just loved. She felt like she was going to orgasm again. It’s not the first time she had orgasmed from anal sex.

“I’m close” Lee gasps out of breath

“Me too” Reina says

Trisha makes eye contact with Reina and she knew what she had to do.

“Cum in her ass Lee” Reina says

“Don’t have to tell me twice” Lee says

Trisha smiles as her mouth suddenly gets filled with Reina’s cum and her eyes roll back in pleasure as her asshole is filled with Lee’s cum. All three women moan loudly but Trisha is the loudest even with Reina’s cock in her mouth. She squirts all over the floor, which is something Trisha didn’t know she could do Trisha swirls her tongue around the head of Reina’s cock and cum dripping out her mouth. She swallows what’s left of it. Lee pulls her cock out cum dripping out of Trisha’s ass and Lee goes down on Trisha’s ass again lick her cum up and swallowing it whole. Lee loved the taste of her cum and Trisha’s ass. 

“Ooh” Trisha says at Lee’s tongue suddenly in her ass. 

When Lee finishes she huddles up next to Reina and Trisha does the same. 

“That was-” Reina says

“FUCKING AMAZING!” Lee exclaims

“You can say that again” Trisha agrees

“I didn’t wake up today thinking I’d end up in a threesome with two of my coworkers, one who has a dick just like I do.” Reina says

“I did and talk about Mrs. Likes to Squirt Vagina Juice over here” Lee jokes

“Yeah, I didn’t I could do that today let alone squirt while getting ass fucked” Trisha says

“It was awesome thought” Reina says

“Anybody else thinks this quickly became a scene from cheesy porno? Well, except all the girl dicks.” Trisha asks

“Yeah I did get a cheesy porno vibe when you showed up and started getting naked” Reina says looking at Lee.

“Hey, I saw an opportunity and I took it. Don’t act like you two didn’t enjoy the company” Lee says 

“Well I won’t deny that” Trisha admits with a smile

“You think Meg would like to join us one day?” Reina asks

“Only one way to find out” Trisha says with a sexy smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I just want to say I respect the women in this fan fiction tremendously. I think what they've done at SourceFed is just amazing. All three of them are talented and intelligent women who really are fantastic role models for anybody.   
> That being said I just wrote this for fun because I think that these women are beautiful and we don't have enough Youtuber fan fiction especially from the SourceFed girls.When you're done here go check them out if you haven't already 
> 
> Comment below if you'd like


End file.
